diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 0.3.1 (Diablo III)
Patch 0.3.1.7728 General *All characters have been wiped. As part of this process, artisans, gold, and items (including those placed on the auction house or in a shared stash) have also been reset. *Switching out class skills will now require the use of a new feature known as the Nephalem Altar. Nephalem Altars are currently located in New Tristram, as well as in key locations throughout Act I. Clicking on an altar will open up the skill UI, allowing both active and passive skills to be selected or exchanged. *Quests **Gold rewarded from quests has been significantly reduced **Experience rewarded from quests after level 4 is now based on the number of mobs you’d have to kill to earn the same amount of experience, rather than being a strict percentage of a level *Skills **New passive skills have been added for all classes. See individual class notes below for more information. **AoE (Area of Effect) skills for all classes have had their damage reduced **Single-target skills for all classes have had their damage increased **All skills are now based off weapon damage *User Interface **The in-game UI has been updated with general art and usability improvements Classes *Barbarian **Active Skills ***The Barbarian's Fury Generators have received a tuning pass. Bash, Cleave, and Frenzy now generate more Fury whereas the other Fury Generators now generate less. ***Additional changes include: ****Battle Rage *****Damage bonus reduced from 30% to 20% ****Revenge *****The chance for this ability to activate has been increased from 10% to 15% ****Weapon Throw *****Fury cost reduced from 20 to 10 *****Damage decreased from 210% to 180% **Passive Skills ***New passive skills have been added: ****Nerves of Steel *****Unlocked at level 12 *****Your defense is increased by 25% of your Vitality *Demon Hunter **General ***Maximum Hatred reduced from 150 to 125 **Active Skills ***The order in which skills are awarded has been adjusted for levels 1 to 13. ***Resource management for the Demon Hunter has been reworked significantly. Skills for the class now fall into the three categories: Hatred Generators, Hatred Spenders, and Discipline Spenders ****Hatred Generators *****Bola Shot: Generates 2 Hatred *****Entangling Shot: Generates 4 Hatred *****Evasive Fire: Generates 4 Hatred* *****Grenades: Generates 2 Hatred *****Impale: Generates 6 Hatred ****Hatred Spenders *****Chakram: Costs 10 Hatred *****Elemental Arrow: Costs 5 Hatred *****Hungering Arrow: Costs 10 Hatred *****Rapid Fire: Costs 30 Hatred (initially) and 1.5 Hatred per second for each additional shot ****Discipline Spenders *****Caltrops: Costs 8 Discipline *****Shadow Power: Costs 20 Discipline *****Vault: Costs 10 Discipline *****Evasive Fire: Costs 4 Discipline to Backflip ***Additional changes include: ****Bola Shot *****On-hit damage increased from 100% to 105% ****Chakram *****Damage reduced from 150% to 135% ****Grenades *****Damage increased from 75% to 80% ****Hungering Arrow *****Damage increased from 115% to 145% *****Pierce chance is once again a fixed 35% rather than scaling with level ****Impale *****Impale has been given a new spell effect. It is now a thrown dagger instead of a bow shot. ****Rapid Fire *****Damage increased from 35% weapon damage per shot to 38% weapon damage per shot ****Shadow Power *****Attack speed bonus reduced from 50% to 30% **Passive Skills ***New passive skills have been added: ****Tactical Advantage *****Unlocked at level 10 *****Whenever you use Vault, Smokescreen, or backflip with Evasive Fire you gain 60% movement speed for 2 seconds *Monk **Active Skills ***Mantras ****All Mantras now have a 15 second cooldown and grant a bonus effect for the first 3 seconds after activation ***Additional changes include: ****Blinding Flash *****Spirit cost reduced from 50 to 30 *****Duration reduced from 5 second to 3 seconds ****Breath of Heaven *****Spirit cost reduced from 75 to 25 *****Healing amount reduced ****Crippling Wave *****Damage increased from 120% to 135% ****Deadly Reach *****Damage increased from 110% to 120% ****Fists of Thunder *****Damage increased from 100% to 120% ****Lashing Tail Kick *****Spirit cost increased from 25 to 30 *****Damage increased from 130% to 180% **Passive Skills ***Transcendence ***Healing per Spirit reduced *Witch Doctor **Active Skills ***All Witch Doctor skills now do damage based on your weapon damage and cast at a speed based on your weapon attack speed. **Passive skills ***New passive skills have been added: ****Circle of Life *****Unlocked at level 12 *****Whenever an enemy dies within 12 yards there is a 5% chance that a Zombie dog will automatically emerge ****Jungle Fortitude *****Unlocked at level 10 *****Reduces all damage taken by you and your pets by 20% *Wizard **Active Skills ***The order in which skills are awarded from levels 6 to 13 has been adjusted. Players will now unlock offensive and defensive spells in an alternating order. ***All Wizard skills now do damage based on your weapon damage and cast at a speed based on your weapon attack speed. **Passive Skills ***New passive skills have been added: ****Critical Mass *****Unlocked at level 12 *****Your critical hits reduce the cooldown of your spells by 1 second Followers *Templar **Skills ***Guardian ****Ability now unlocks at level 20, instead of level 5 ***Heal ****Healing provided by this ability will now scale properly ****When activated, ability will heal you for ¼ of your total health every 15 seconds ****Will only heal when player is below 50% health, down from 67% ***Intimidate ****Slow amount reduced from 80% to 50% ***Intervene ****Intervene is the new name for Taunt, and now unlocks at level 5 ****Radius of monsters to be taunted reduced from 30 to 10 yards ****Duration reduced from 10 seconds to 5 seconds ****Will now only cast when player is below 50% ****Cooldown increased from 15 seconds to 30 seconds ***Loyalty ****Life regenerated by this ability will now scale properly Items *General **Players now start with 5 health potions **Health globes now heal you over 1.5 seconds rather than over 5 seconds **The number of chests, shrines, and other interactable items (e.g. bookcases and loose stones) has been greatly reduced across the entire game **Items sold from vendors will now be at least one item level lower than those that are currently available to a player via drops from monsters **The level of an item is now much more likely to match or be close to the level of the monster from which it dropped, and the affixes that appear are much more likely to be from the upper range *Weapons **Several significant changes have been made to weapons and weapon damage affixes: ***The damage bonus granted to two-handed weapons over one-handed weapons has been reduced from 15%-38% from level 1-60 to 13%-32% ***Wands attack speed has been increased from 1.2 to 1.4 ***Quivers, Orbs, and Mojos will now always come with +Min/Max damage ***Ceremonial Daggers will now frequently come with +Mana Regen ***Wands will now frequently come with the +Max Arcane Power **The amount of inherent slow granted by cold weapons has been reduced from 3 seconds to 1 second **One-handed crossbows and daggers now pull from a separate pool of affixes for + damage **The damage variance between weapons of the same type has been reduced. *Bug Fixes **Fixed an issue that was causing two-handed Monk combat staves to not receive the proper damage bonus Monsters *General **A new Mortar affix has been added to the game. Mortar monsters will lob grenades at enemies outside melee range. **Lightning bolt damage from Electrified-enchanted monsters has been reduced by 40% **Monsters that are enchanted to an element (Molten, Electrified, etc.) now correctly have 50% resistance to their chosen element ***Ex: Molten monsters will have 50% damage resistance to Fire at equal level **Wretched Mothers in Act I can now only summon one zombie at a time **Treasure Goblins are now immune to fear *Bosses **Skeleton King ***Whirlwind damage increased from 100% to 300% ***Cleave damage increased from 80% to 100% Crafting *Artisans **Blacksmith ***Blacksmiths now start with a Fist weapon and a Dagger weapon option to craft ***Blacksmith leveling and crafting recipes have received a tuning pass *Items **Pages of Training will now drop starting at level 6, down from level 8 **The chance for Magic and Rare items to salvage into higher quality crafting material has been increased from 1% to 5% **Salvaging blue items now has a 1% chance to salvage into Legendary crafting material Category:Diablo III Patches